Harry Potter and the Claire Bible
by TradeMarc
Summary: Someone new shows up at the end of Dumbledores funral. What does this new arrival have in store for Harry? What does this mean for the Horicrux hunt? This story picks up where HBP left off and is the writers virson of what happens next.
1. Chapter 1 Late Arrivals

This should go with out saying but I do not own Harry Potter or any characters within the are copyright by their owners and this piece is just a little itch in my head that I had to take care of I do however take credit for the plot and three original characters placed in here to grease the wheels.

Author's notes the story takes place immediately after the Half Blood Prince and is basically the author's continuation of the story so it should basically be considered AU after the release of Hollows

Chapter One Late Arrivals 

Dumbeldore's Funeral

Harry watched from the lake as the crowd began to disperse. Ron and Hermione had left him there to go perform their prefect duties one last time and make sure that the remaining students made it safely onto the train. Watching the crowd Harry noticed something truly peculiar, he saw somebody arriving. "Why would any one miss the funeral and come here afterwards?" Harry mused as he continued to watch the figure with interest. It was hard to figure out what the person looked like at such a distance but form the way he walked and carried himself this individual showed a more than a little confidence. Striding past the crowd he - Harry could now defiantly make out that it was a him - made his way toward the Headmaster's grave not giving anything else a second look. The man now knelt in front of the grave seeming to speak a few words and place something there in front of it. Then with just as much purpose the man got up and headed straight in the direction of Minister Scrimagour who had now noticed the mans presence and was proceeding up to him with Harry noticed no fewer than four aurers flanking his sides. The man seemed unperturbed by the show of strength on the Minister's part. They exchanged a few words before the new arrival handed a scroll of parchment over to Scrimagour. The minister seemed to take his time reading it before slipping it into the pocket of his robes the man then pulled up the sleeve on his own robes showed the minister something then said a few words the minister nodded and the Auror escort dispersed and the man left his conversation with Scrimgeour and now headed in Harry's direction.

Harry's eyes narrowed as he now got a better look at the man. Salt and pepper hair on his head revealed a man that was that was about the age his parents should have been if they still survived. The man's dusty brown eyes held a sunken quality that reminded harry of his late godfather Sirus. His clothes seem travel worn but not as shabby as Lupon's had been when harry met his late fathers close friend. Harry didn't like this man however; a friend of the ministry was not a friend of his, not to mention that he hadn't even managed to show proper respect and consideration to the late headmaster.

"Hello Harry, It's good to finally see you in person." The Stranger spoke in a warm fashion. Harry's response however was ice cold, "what do you want?"

The man took a step back almost like he had just been bitten and Harry felt a little guilty about his quick judgment after all it seemed like that happened to him all of his life. "My name is Sam Stormcrow and I think that we may have somehow gotten off on the wrong foot here so I think I should give you this right now." Sam said as he handed Harry an envelope.

Harry instantly recognized his name on the envelope but more importantly Harry recognized the hand righting, Dumbledore, Harry tore into the letter.

Dear Harry,

If you are reading this then that means I am no longer your Headmaster. I have enjoyed the time that we have been able to spend together and I hope that you have found these lessons to be valuable. I have only these few things to ask of you first remember your promise to return to your aunt and uncles this summer for both your and their protection. Second the man before you is Samuel Stormcrow a former student of mine and a friend to your parents there are many thing that he can teach you that I could not have trust him and he can help you. Finally forgive Severus I know that this may be difficult for you but I tell you this he has done nothing other than what I have asked him to. I know that this is a lot for you to take in but you cannot let grief and anger consume you, you must be strong for yourself for your friends and for the rest of the world I know that this is asking a lot from you but there is nothing more that I can give you than I already have.

Yours forever

Albus Dumbledore

Harry stared at the letter in his hands forgive Snape this had to be a trick Snape killed Dumbledore the man whose funeral had just finished and here stood a man claiming to be someone just appearing out of his parents past that he had never heard of never seen until this day someone who says that he is knew and was a close friend to Dumbledore and that Dumbledore told him secrets that he hadn't told any one else this was too much for Harry to believe. "How do I know that this isn't a fake?" Harry demanded.

"I don't know what I can do to make you believe me but I will do what ever it takes to convince you that I am sincere and that I mean you no harm."

Harry didn't know why he didn't just walk away then but something in the man's eyes made him stay and ask, "If you were such good friends with my parents then why did Sirus of Lupin never mention you?"

"Honestly because I never was that close to James I was a year ahead of your parents at school and in a different house the most dealings that I had with James was more as a rival since I played seeker for the Ravenclaw team and we were even opposing captains during my last two years at Hogwarts."

"If you weren't that close why did Dumbledore's letter say that you were?"

"I wasn't that close to James but your mother and I were friends since her first year or more accurately I was in love with the girl who was her best friend and that made me her friend also. But that is a much longer story than we have time for right now as it seems that you are missing your train."

Harry turned and sure enough he caught sight of the Hogwarts express pulling out of the station without him. "Great," Harry thought, "now I'm stuck here for the time being. I don't suppose there is anybody still around that can prove your story?"

"Sure do you still have the photo album that Hagrid gave you first year?"

"Of course it's over there in my trunk. Waite a minute how do you know about that?"

"Where did you think Hagrid got most of the pictures from, Sirus?"

At the mention of his late godfather Harry's temper began to rise again. "Sirus was innocent; it was Pettigrew who betrayed my parents!"

"Is that what happened? It never did sit right; the idea that Sirus would betray James, but of course that is what the evidence pointed to. Besides the ministry is not going to set somebody free based on the hunch of someone that has already been sent to Azkaban for the use of dark arts."

"You were sent to Azkaban?" A mix of fear and curiosity tinting Harry's voice. "Were you innocent like Sirus?"

"Unfortunately No, I was quite guilty of my crime, but I have served my sentence and am still paying the price." With this Sam rolled up is sleeve and showed harry the mark that it bore. It was a strange spiral with runes surrounding it."

Harry was confused. He had half expected to see the dark mark when the man showed his forearm instead there was this symbol that made no sense to him so Harry voiced the obvious question.

"This is a tracking seal that allows the ministry to locate me any where in Brittan and to see what spells exactly that I am casting. That is why I had to show this to Scrimgeour he was making sure that is was intact and working before allowing me to conduct my business in this country."

"And what business is that?"

"As Dumbledore said in his letter I am to train you in certain skills."

"He wanted you to teach me Dark Arts?"

"No, and I wouldn't even if he had, the dark arts have a way of consuming a person and it is very difficult to come back from that. I was only able to with the help and support of a good friend and the unconditional love of my daughter. I can tell you the entire story if you will permit me to return you to your aunt and uncles."

Harry considered the offer for a moment. He needed to find a way home anyway although he had been planning to return to the Burrow as Ron had suggested it seemed like a good idea to get his week with the relatives over with a quickly as possible. He would still be able to make it to the Wedding it wasn't until the end of the month. He also didn't really know if he was able to face staying under the same roof as Ginny. As much as he wanted to protect her he wanted to be with her just as much or even more and that was dangerous. "Alright I'd like to hear your full story." Harry finally decided.

"Is this every thing then?" Sam said motioning to Harry's trunk. Harry nodded and the two proceeded out to Hogsmead. On all of his Hogsmead visits Harry had never seen a car on the streets and this time was no exception. He was puzzled for a moment until his companion pulled out something that was unmistakably a key. Pressing a button on the chain suddenly a Muggle auto appeared in front of him. Harry didn't know that much about vehicles but this one was unmistakably built for speed its appearance just screamed for it to be driven fast. The engine started up when Sam petted the roof sounding suspiciously like a cat purring. "I've had Eleanor here since before you were born. Sirus was so jealous when I got her she's way better than that old bike he had." Sam grinned noticing Harry's appraising stare. "Shall we be going then?"

Harry wasn't surprised when after they made their way out of Hogsmead the car became airborne. "Won't traveling in a flying car get us in trouble? I mean my friend Ron's dad works in the misuse of muggle artifacts office and I already got in trouble once for arriving at school in a flying car."

Sam laughed, "That was you? I think your dad would have been proud, but I doubt that Lilly would have approved. No this car is fine since it is not technically a muggle artifact it just looks like one on the outside. If you were to open the hood there would be no confusing this for a normal car. So I think we should be safe from the ministry. At least I hope."

Harry looked out the window surprised to see the landscape streaming by so quickly when he hadn't felt the acceleration, reasoning that it must be another magical enhancement Harry turned to the driver "You promised me a story"

"So I did."

a/ n – not much here except some set up for the story I promise a little more action in chapter two.


	2. Chapter 2 Into the Past

**Chapter Two Into the Past**

Sammy was six when he watched the family next door move in. His mother had wanted him to attend the public school but his father believed that his son's talents needed a more personal touch. So that was how he spent his time at home surrounded by books. But on one afternoon when his mother insisted that he get out side for a while that he spotted his raven haired angel he was peaking out from the hedge row that separated the properties observing the commotion when he was spotted by a pair of brown eyes that held him mesmerized. The girl a year younger than him introduced herself as Marie Thomson and told him that her parents were moving in next door. The pair became quick friends over that summer exploring the woods behind the shared property. Sam thought the world was at an end when Marie returned to her studies and had to leave him behind, but her parents were being quite attentive about their daughters education and Sam was there waiting for her every day after school helping her with her homework and then they would play together for hours. Often Marie would have other friends over from school but she always made time for Sam.

Five years passed like this until the fate full day when Sam got his Hogwarts letter and found out that he would be sent away for the year. He cried to think about having to be away from Marie for that long but they wrote back and forth almost every day and he was never happier than holding one of her letters in his hand. When the summer holidays came it seemed like Sam was over at her home constantly then the happiest thing he could have imagined happened Marie got a letter of her own she would be attending Hogwarts with him next year.

Harry looked out his window they were travailing along the road now. Sam was currently paying no attention to driving as he told his story. Apparently the car had no problem with this as it navigated traffic despite its driver not even having his hands on the steering wheel. In fact the cars deft maneuvers through the different lanes were more than a match for the tricks Harry had seen when he rode on the Knight Bus, but with out all of the jerking about this time. Harry was relieved that the car was so adapt at driving itself since Sam seemed to have a habit of using his hands for rather emphatic description while he talked. Harry still wasn't sure about the man but he had recognized the mark that he wore on his arm. He had read about it in one of the Defense Against Dark Arts books Lupn had given him last year. Apparently it could only be applied to a willing wizard so it came as a standard condition of someone who was considered dangerous. Most Wizards faced with the requirement that they submit to the branding choose exile instead knowing that if they were to return to their home country with out the mark it was an automatic life sentence. Harry returned his attentions back to the driver the view out of the widow were starting to give him a headache.

On the train ride Sam made sure to save Marie a seat and as they sat together in a compartment conversing as Sam told Marie for what seemed like the one hundredth time what Hogwarts was like they were interrupted as a young redheaded girl opened the door introduced herself as Lilly and asked if it was OK for her to join them. Marie welcomed her warmly and soon the trio were chatting like old friends Lilly as it turned out was also going to Hogwarts for the first time this year and pressed Sam with all kinds of questions. The three fast became friend although the attention made Sam more than a bit nervous at first he was able to eventually change the conversation by asking Lilly abut her Muggle Family she was most amused to tell them how excited her parents were and how jealous her older sister was at all of the attention she was getting. Before they knew it they had arrived.

They had been separated at the train as the gamekeeper escorted the first years to boats and Sam got into a carriage heading up to the castle. Sam sat expectantly at the Ravenclaw table as the sorting began. Watching as Black, Sirus became a Gryffindor much to the disappointment of the potions master. Waiting for a time he saw the redheaded girl Evans, Lilly become another Gryffindor. He was disappointed that he wouldn't be able to spend that much time with her, but he was crushed when Thomson, Marie also became a Gryffindor. So upset was he that he didn't even notice as Snape, Severus became a Slytherin. Different year's different houses it seemed like he would never be able to see Marie. However as they had for years before Sam was waiting for her when classes were done and would help her with her studies the only difference was that she was now joined by her new best friend. Sam felt a little jealous at first seeming that somebody was taking his place but Marie never forgot to make time to spend with him.

During fourth year noting that Sam never did anything but study it was Lilly that suggested he try out for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. Sam was reluctant but one look in to Marie's eyes and he realized that he would do anything that she wanted him to, after all if he stunk he wouldn't make the team and that would be that. Much to Sam's disappointment come time for tryouts there wasn't that many people who showed. He hadn't considered that the more intellectual leanings of his house would mean a shortage of athletes, but he was certain that Marie and Lilly had when they suggested it. Much to his own dismay he was made seeker. His first match against Huffelpuff gave him a much needed boost in confidence as they won 170 to 30. However the following match against Slytherin Sam got fouled into unconsciousness and the defeat had been crushing. With the last match of the season against Gryffindor Sam was determined to make a difference. The seeker that he was up against was in the same year as Marie and Lilly but was on the team since the previous year so he had the edge when it came to experience. The match was fierce and competitive with neither side making much headway in the scoring and it was obvious that this game would come down like all the others to the teams respective Seekers. The two boys as if by mutual consent kept to opposite ends of the field as they searched for the snitch it was a coin flip strategy since it would surly come down to whichever side of the pitch the snitch was spotted on to determine the winner. It was Sam who spotted it first flying almost a hundred feet beneath the Gryffindor seeker Sam sped up his loop around the stadium trying not to alert his opponent to his intent taking a less direct rout but the feign didn't work as the Gryffindor turned into a deep dive. Sam lay flat on his broom trying to coax as much speed as he could out of his broom but the distance was too great to be overcome and he lost the match. The Gryffindor side erupted in cheers, Sam was disappointed they finished the season 1-2 and as team seeker the weight fell on him. He was mentally reviewing everything that he could have done differently and kicking himself for his mistakes. So deep into his introspection he didn't even notice as two people broke away from the celebration and headed over to his direction. Marie and Lilly's kind words were enough to bring him from his dark mood and when Marie kissed his cheek he was certain that he would be trying out for next years team also. The feel of those soft lips on his skin was enough to send him flying without a broom. Sam couldn't help but notice the angry look he was getting from his opposite on the Gryffindor team; Lilly said his name was James, due to the attention from the two girls.

Harry was full of questions about what it was like to fly with his father. He began requesting so many details that Sam offered to let Harry view his memories of the matches they played against each other as soon as they got settled in at his aunt and uncles and he could unpack his pensive.

It was over the course of the next summer that Sam and Marie began to date officially and the two returned to Hogwarts as a couple. There was a joke among the people who knew them well that when the started dating they actually stopped being separate people so in tune with each other and always together. For Sam it was as though he had found a piece of himself that he had been missing all of his life the boy who had closed himself off from the world and only let one person in ever suddenly became as much of an extrovert as his girlfriend this had the effect of making him more popular with his classmates. His fifth year was capped by their victories over Hufflepuff and Slytherin but they still ended up loosing the final match and the cup to Gryffindor.

As his sixth year at Hogwarts dawned Sam received what he considered to be some of the most frightening news yet he was to be the Quidditch captain for Ravenclaw. Marie was sure he would be great. Her words alone were enough to make him feel as though he could do anything. It was with this level of confidence that he took to his new position. He new that his team might not have the strongest players but if he focused on their game and worked on teamwork and strategy they would have a good shot at the cup. Their first blowout victory over Hufflepuff turned a few heads but many felt that it simply meant that their opponents were particularly weak. It was after they managed to crush Slytherin in their second match of the season that people began to take their team seriously. Lilly was the one who told him in secret that she suspected that the Gryffindor team Captain was going to try and spy on their practices. When Sam questioned her about helping the enemy she merely scoffed and said something about taking him down a peg or two. Sam kept an eye out for anything suspicions at the net practice but the only thing that he noticed was a large black dog starring at them intently. Sam discounted the though until the next practice came along and where the previous day in the same spot where the dog had been there now stood a large stag. Sam's eyes narrowed it seemed like too much of coincidence and despite how he acted James was a brilliant student was it possible? Well, if that was the way he wanted it two could play that game.

James swore that the bird was mocking him. Every time one of the members of his team did something wrong it would caw like it was laughing at him. It didn't help that he was completely unable to figure out what the Ravenclaw strategy was. James wasn't worried, just frustrated, all he had to do was catch the snitch early and the match and the cup would be theirs. The rest of his team started making a commotion. James looked at what had drawn their attention it was that bloody bird again, and it had the snitch clutched in its beak.

"You are an unregistered Animagus like my father and Sirus?" Harry was more than a little curious. He had been interested in the subject ever since his third year, but had no luck in finding any material that would help him do it. He had asked Professor McGonagall if she would teach him but she lacked the free time that would be necessary to give him proper instruction. She promised to look into finding some body that could but he had not heard back from her.

"I'm actually registered." Sam replied to Harry's question. "Your father just never bothered to look it up."

"Would you teach me?" Harry asked expectantly

"If we have time." Harry slumped back in the seat he very much doubted that a week would be long enough for him to learn much of any thing.

Tensions were running high Gryffindor had held the cup for the last seven straight years and Ravenclaw hadn't been this close to winning it in over twice that long. The entire school turned out to see what promised to be the best game of the season. The pressure was on both captains this was their first years in their respective positions and they had done well up till this point but they couldn't both walk away winners someone was going to be disappointed. So it was that they approached the final match of the season. Ravenclaw with a ninety point lead over Gryffindor in the cup standings. Sam and James shook hands as Madame Hooch gave them their instructions.

Sam was obviously playing a different strategy this time around. Normally Sam seemed to try and keep his distance from the other seeker basically allowing the opposition to do their thing while he did his. This time however Sam tailed James mercilessly not even bothering to look for the snitch himself. The trouble became evident when James first spotted the snitch flying around the base of one of the goal posts. Sam dove in front of him causing him to swerve out of the way to avoid the collision and lost sight of the little winged ball at the same time. James looked back at Sam trying to use the other seeker to get a read on where the snitch had disappeared to. Sam just looked at him and grinned. James went back into search mode, and Sam followed closely behind. Every move that James made toward the snitch was blocked and it didn't even seem as though Sam had any intention of finding the snitch at all.

"I had the same thing happen to me by a Ravenclaw seeker." Harry spoke up remembering his first match against Cho.

"I'm not surprised, it's a good tactic to use when your opponent is a better flyer it keeps them on guard and off balance, but it does have some side effects."

James was beyond frustrated he was mad. It didn't look as though Sam was even trying to go for the snitch he just seemed to want to get in his way. "Well if you're not going to get out of the way you're going to get run over." James thought and made good on the idea as he spotted the snitch hovering above the goalposts. James plowed into Sam at full speed knocking the other wizard nearly off his broom, but James didn't care nothing stood between him and the little golden ball. As his hand seized around it the stadium erupted in cheers. James held the snitch in his hand, victory at last, He saw Padfoot walking over to him with a look of disappointment in his eye's "What do you think your doin' mate?" James couldn't understand his friend's question. He looked up to the stands an saw that nobody in his house was cheering, he spun around and saw the dejected looks on his teammates faces and then he saw the Ravenclaw's celebrating. Sam was standing there his arms wrapped around the Thomson girl the two of them attached at the lips while his Lilly stood there talking excitedly. James felt as though he had been suddenly dropped in to a parallel dimension he had just won the match what was wrong with every one he looked up to the score board to confirm that he wasn't crazy and that was when he realized his mistake the score read Gryffindor 170 Ravenclaw 100. Sure enough he had won the cup but had failed to win by the necessary margin for the cup. That was what Sam had been doing throughout the entire match he was never going for the snitch he was just stalling to allow the Ravenclaw chasers to build up a big enough lead. While James was relying on his own skills to win the match his opponent had been playing a team game and had come out the victor because of it. It was his own ego that had defeated them, and cost him the match. Starring over at Lilly who was currently telling his opposition just how wonderful he was. James couldn't help but wonder what else his ego was costing him. Deciding to swallow his wounded pride James headed over to congratulate the cup winners.

Lilly was surprised as James shook Sam's hand and congratulated him on the cup victory. The action alone showed a maturity that she didn't believe the younger boy capable of. Lilly flashed him a quick smile, but James couldn't tell he seemed to be too embarrassed by his mistake to look up and make eye contact. It was no secret to any one that James fancied the girl. The real secret was that Lilly genuinely returned the feelings it was just that at times his actions infuriated her because she knew that he was so much more than the sports star or the arrogant bully that he acted like she knew that the only reason that he strutted around the school was because his friends truly needed the ego boost. Take Sirus for example he may have been from a wealth family but his parents had all but scratched his name off the family tree. It was so bad that Sirus had taken to spending the holidays with James' family. Lupin was no better the boy had shied away from contact with others from his first day and if it wasn't for James' persistence with the boy he would probably never have had any friends. Peter was no better than the others he was the constant target of bullies when the others weren't around, it was James' protection that let the boy have any piece at school they had become friends when James defended him against Severus during their first year. James and Severus had become mortal enemies at the same time and nobody could bring out the more childish aspects of James personality quite like Snape.

Sam was impressed by the boy's actions after the match it showed real honor to swallow your pride like that. He couldn't help but wonder if the matched had caused his opponent to finally mature and become more of an adult. Then again maybe not as he noticed James and his friend Sirus flying a Slytherin from their year into the air and alternating using their wands to catch him in mid air. Sam hoped Lilly didn't notice since seeing such behavior would only upset her.

"What do you remember of Snape from school?" suddenly curious about his nemesis during he school days.

"Not very much. Different house and year. All I really knew was from your parents. James and he hated each other. They had met first year when James broke up a fight between Pettigrew and Snape. I don't know who started it but I suspect it might have been Pettigrew. Anyway there is no real way to tell and of course when it's a fight between a Gryffindor and a Slytherin; house loyalty will win out."

"So Pettigrew is the reason Snape hated my father so much?"

"At first yes. However, things are never that simple. Your father was well liked both by his teachers and by his fellow students. Snape wasn't well liked by anyone."

"Who would like such a foul person?"

"Remember Harry people respond to how we react to them. If you treat someone foul that is the way they will become."

"So you're saying that it is my father's fault that Snape became the person who he is?" Anger rising up in Harry's voice.

"No, a person is also shaped by the choices that they make. What your father did was shape the decisions that Severus had to make. The fact that he made bad choices is his own fault. The fact that he had a feud with your father didn't ingratiate him with anyone. Constantly trying to hex the star Gryffindor seeker is a quick way to get an entire house against you no matter who started it. Also having met Slughorn I bet you can imagine the kind of support someone like Snape got from his own house. Not to mention exactly who Slughorn's favorite student was."

The implications of exactly what Sam was saying sunk in. Snape would have been actively hated by every Gryffindor not just in his year but in the entire school while his own head of house favored another Gryffindor over him.

Sam's final year at Hogwarts was his best year yet. Not only was he the Quidditch Captain but he also received the distinction of being named Head Boy. It was difficult trying to find time to work around all of new duties, attempting to study for his NEWTS, and spend every possible moment in the company of Marie. It was hard work but somehow he made it fit. He was still able to lead the Ravenclaw Quidditch team to victories over Hufflepuff and Slytherin; while maintaining good marks in all of his classes.

His social life experienced one strange occurrence half way through the year. Lilly finally agreed to go out with James, and they to date.

The Trio was out side sitting under a tree. Lilly was sprawled on a blanket revising her notes for the tenth time that day. Sam was always surprised at the fact that the girl could generate a pile of notes that were twice as thick as the text they were over. He had no doubt that the studious girl would become Head Girl next year. Marie was currently sitting in her 'boyfriend chair' reading a book that had noting to do with studies. Sam was pretending to read over her shoulder. Pretending was all he could do currently his legs were protesting having Maries weight on them for such an extended period. His legs were the only part of his body that was having a problem with the current position. So diligently he was blocking out the signals telling him to move if just a little. Of course if Marie felt him squirming under her, she would take the hint and get off, and Sam was unwilling to risk that happening. He was currently telling his feet to just shut up and enjoy it as the pins and needles sensations they were sending his brain got more pronounced when a shadow fell across the group.

"Um Lilly."

"What!" Lilly Evans snarled up at the boy currently blocking her light.

James took a step back. Lilly's hostility frightened him. He couldn't figure out what he had done to make her so mad at him. "I just wanted to say something to you."

Lilly looked up at the boy hell fire in her eye's. It wasn't that she hated him. In fact she now loved him more than ever. Over the course he had seemed to mature into the man she knew he could be the man that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. That was what made her angry with him, because she couldn't be sure if it was for real. What if it was all some kind of elaborate plot? A game he was playing with her, a game that once he was done playing her would discard her like a used piece of tissue paper. If only she could be sure. "Say it then!"

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what?"

"Honestly. I have no idea. I'm sorry for what ever it is that I have done to make you hate me so much. If there is any thing I can do to make it up to you I'll do it."

"What if what I want is for you to go away and leave me alone?"

James looked at her. He swallowed hard. "If that is what you want I'll do it, but seeing as how this is the last time I'll get to talk to you I just want to say that I think I love you Lilly." With that he turned his back and walked away.

Lilly was flabbergasted. She hadn't expected to see the raw pain that her words brought to his eyes. She had hurt him. Not his pride, not his ego, she had hurt James Potter. A voice in her head tried to reassure her. It's just another part of the game. He's playing you. It was then that another small voice spoke up. What if it was real? What if this was her last chance to find that out? It was on this small hope that she decided to bet every thing. "Wait"

James froze mid step afraid that his ears were playing tricks on him. "Don't go just yet."

James turned and tried not to rush back to her like an overexcited puppy dog.

"I just wanted to know what's up with you this year. It's like you're a completely different person?"

Her question puzzled him. A different person? He still felt like the same old James. He still did whatever he wanted to do. It was just that this past year what he wanted to do had changed. More and more he felt himself going against Sirus and the pranks that he wanted to pull. It was just that the things he once enjoyed now seemed pointless. Every spiteful joke that they had pulled made him hate himself. Every time he would see Lilly's face and himself reflected in her eyes, and he simply didn't like what he saw there. Suddenly it hit him what was different.

"I just wanted to be different; I stopped liking who I was. I want to be someone that you can like."

"So you did this for me?" the question passed Lily's lips. She didn't want it to sound conceded but she needed to know if this was real.

James paused and pondered his response searching his soul again for the truth. "No, I didn't do this for you. I did this because of you." Lilly looked confused so James continued "You make me want to be a better person. For that alone I am grateful. I just want to say thank you. Also if there is anything I can do to repay you just name it." James turned again to leave.

"There is on thing you could do." Lilly said her mind finally settling itself.

"Name it." James turned finally flashing a smile.

"Buy me dinner."

James nearly passed out from shock.

"James and I became friends due to the fact that we were dating inseparable best friends. On the Quidditch pitch however we still remained rivals."

Once again the season came down to the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw match with the two undefeated teams dueling to decide the Cup. The weather couldn't have been better warm but not hot bright clear sky every thing one could have wanted unless one wanted an edge. Sam was flying another loop around the stadium searching the snitch. He was truly enjoying himself as present from his father for making head boy his father had gotten him a new broom. The speed and agility of the new broom was far superior to the one he had been flying the past few years. James half joked that even with the new broom Sam would need a miracle to win their match. The truth was that James was still the better flyer the broom had only closed the gap, but at the same time it gave him options. Both seekers were keeping an eye on each other watching for any sign that they saw the snitch. Then it happened circling above James in a blind spot for the other seeker Sam saw it. If he made a move James would read him and beat him to it. Making up his mind on the only course of action Sam dove.

He had seen it. James saw the look in Sam's eye before the other seeker went into a suicide dive. James followed pouring on speed trying desperately to catch up. He still couldn't spot the snitch but knew that Sam couldn't bluff his way out of a paper bag the expression on his face told James that he knew right where the snitch was.

It was only at the last minute when James was now even with him that Sam pulled out of the dive and shot up into the sky after the snitch. Due to the much faster rate that James was flying pulling out of the dive was not a easy for him. In fact with the ground rushing up at him so fast it was a blessing that he didn't crash it was then that he finally saw the snitch. It was true what he saw in Sam's face, but the boy used the die to draw him away from the snitch not lead him to it. Chucking at his own foolishness James jumped back into the chase.

The dive had given him the head start that Sam needed the problem was that the snitch never stayed put very long. While he had been able to reacquire his target with little effort the tiny bugger was driving him insane with it's quick direction changes. It was then that the snitch did the last thing that he wanted; it started toward James. It was insane but it was the only thing he could think to do. Sam dove this time off his broom at the snitch. His right hand wrapped around the snitch as his left knee hooked on the broom keeping him from plummeting to his death.

The victory in the match gave Sam confidence to do something that he until now he had been to terrified to do. He asked Marie to marry him. That was one of the happiest days of his life only to be superseded by the actual day of the wedding and then again a year latter when Marie gave birth to their daughter Nancy.

The car came to a sudden stop in front of a connivance store. "Looks like I need to fill her up. I'll be right back."

Harry paused at the oddity of their mode of transport as Sam went inside instead of to the pumps. Confusion replaced it self with amusement as Sam appeared again this time with several liters of milk. He then proceeded to pour them in to what would have been the fuel tank on a normal vehicle.

"Watcha say to a little lunch for ourselves?" Sam asked motioning to a restaurant next door. Harry's stomach growled at the though. He had become so engrossed in the conversation that the though of food completely escaped his mind.

Sam was glad as they walked over to eat. He had managed to get the boy to trust him and even open up a little. He only hoped that the rest of his tale didn't scare him off.


End file.
